Gently As She Goes
by JustBePerfect
Summary: Para un mayordomo, su primera y principal responsabilidad es hacia su señor, y hasta el final para si mismo. Su vida está dedicada al éxito de su príncipe. Claude conoce esa lección, y antepondrá su deber aún al precio de su propia felicidad. No es su lugar codiciar lo que es legítimamente del Príncipe Wilfred y por lo tanto él la amará en silencio que nunca revelará.


Disclaimer:

Ni Be my Princess ni éste fic son de mi pertenencia, el fic le pertenece a Eymxil (id: 4508153) yo sólo pedí su autorización para poderlo traducirlo porque en verdad amé el fic y deseo que más personas se sumen a este hermoso fandom.

De antemano pido disculpas por errores que pueda tener con la traducción, no fue el trabajo más simple que he tenido. Y sin más, espero que lo disfruten de la misma manera en que yo lo hice.

This fic belongs to Eymxil (id: 4508153), I just asked for the permission to translate it to spanish because I really love it and I want more people to join this beautiful fandom. So enjoy it and have a nice day.

* * *

Gently As She Goes

Claude apenas había comenzado a preparar el té de la tarde cuando pasó frente a él. Por la manera en que ella está de pie, con su cabeza inclinada en una curiosa forma y con la parte inferior de su cuerpo inclinada hacia delante en una de las esquinas de la cocina él sólo puede asumir que ella está, o buscando a alguno de los empleados, o intenta ocultar su presencia, quizás ambas. Una peculiaridad dada es que tiene libre reinado de los terrenos del castillo siempre y cuando atienda a sus deberes formales como la diseñadora de la familia real del Reino de Philip.

De pie como está, de espaldas a él, el mayordomo duda que ella se haya dado cuenta de su compañía, sin embargo; él está feliz por el momento, de dejarla hacer lo que quiera mientras se centra en calcular la cantidad exacta de agua caliente dentro de una taza de porcelana. Ella es una mujer extraña en su opinión, no hay duda que esto es, en parte, debido a su formación como una plebeya en lugar de una mujer noble, pero ella ha probado su valor al Príncipe Wilfred y se ha ganado su estancia en el castillo desde su llegada.

Cuando se da la vuelta para encontrar que ella todavía no se ha movido, eleva una ceja. Le han tomado dos minutos preparar el té y cinco para arreglar un plato con macarrones.  
Él no posee la habilidad de comprender que está haciendo o porqué, pero su interés ha sido picado. En una mano el balancea la bandeja, sosteniéndolo a una distancia en la que no debería caerse si ella da un paso atrás hacia él, y con una pequeña sonrisa se inclina para susurrar cerca de su oído, —¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo?

Tal como predijo, ella salta a su pecho con un chillido de terror, casi tropezando con ella misma en su carrera por encarar al desconocido intruso. Sus ojos están muy abiertos como los de un niño atrapado con su mano en el jarrón de galletas antes de que la cena haya empezado, y hay un ligero rubor en sus mejillas mientras murmura algo incoherente. Claude tiene que luchar para acallar su divertida risa mientras reacomoda el plato, ligeramente fuera de lugar, y los macarrones. Ella toma ventaja de su momentánea pausa para calmarse.  
—Claude.— En las sílabas de su nombre él nota trazos de su alarma ante su inesperada presencia. Él es claramente la última persona con la que esperaba toparse en ese día en particular o, al menos, en ese momento. —No me di cuenta de que estabas en la cocina.— Una afirmación innecesaria ya que su reacción había hablado más que sus palabras. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— La pregunta está acompañada por lo que él, únicamente, puede describir como un puchero malhumorado que casi dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios. Un hombre menos compresivo hubiese tomado ofensa de su respuesta.  
Escondiendo su diversión en la sutileza de su sonrisa, él continua reorganizando los contenidos de la bandeja. —Si desea saber, estaba atendiendo mis responsabilidades… — En su tono hay un elusivo toque de burla acerca del simple hecho de que ella ha pasado los últimos diez minutos escondida en la cocina, por razones desconocidas, en lugar de diseñar un vestido de noche para Su Majestad, según las instrucciones. —… de las cuales implican que debo llevarle al Príncipe Wilfred su té de la tarde y tentempié mientras él está atendiendo su papeleo.—Siguiendo sus palabras, él observa como su sonrojo se intensifica y sus cejas se fruncieron.  
Ella es el tipo de mujer que lleva su corazón en la manga. Es un rasgo raro de verse entre las clases más altas de la sociedad, pero él está dispuesto de admitir que es refrescante interactuar con esa honestidad. Aunque él es sólo el sirviente de un noble, su mundo es uno lleno de engaños en el cual él fue entrenado para captar los engaños que rodean a su Príncipe. Esta mujer, en la otra mano, nunca ha intentado esconder sus pensamientos de él. Con una sola mirada él puede saber con exactitud su estado de ánimo y sus pensamientos.  
El sonrojo inicial de sus mejillas han sido evidencia de su alarma, pero el tono rosado que ha adoptado después de que él ha hablado sugieren vergüenza. Decir lo que sería de ella, después su lectura inicial acerca de lo que se esperaba de ella había propuesto un elogiable esfuerzo en su papel. Era probable que sintiera molestia al ser comparada con él. Su mohín era un signo de su disconformidad al ser captada desprevenida, y el entrecejo fruncido probablemente una indicación de su frustrado disgusto. Era dudoso que ella reconociera lo mucho que sus expresiones revelaban.

—¿Puedo ir contigo?— Le toma un instante a Claude analizar la pregunta. Cuando lo hace, las implicaciones de lo que ella quiere no pasan desapercibidas para él. El mayordomo no es un tonto; simplemente porque no se ha enamorado antes no significa que no pueda verlo. Cuando ella recién llegó, ella y el príncipe no habían estado enamorados. Sin embargo, últimamente algo había cambiado entre los dos. Él la mira cuando ella piensa que nadie esta viendo. Su expresión es la de una mujer que quiere reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

La sonrisa que había estado tan fuertemente en sus labios se desvanece en lugar de su profesional máscara. El decoro requeriría que él rechazara su solicitud para no distraer al príncipe, pero su mirada es tan evidentemente esperanzada que tiene que apartar la mirada por un momento. Escoltarla al príncipe significaría una dulce sonrisa de sus labios; una que no era para él. Aún sólo fuese por un instante, la sonrisa del príncipe Wilfred es todo lo que se necesitaría para hacerla feliz. El pensamiento es casi doloroso.

Aclarándose la garganta, Claude da unos pasos alrededor de ella con perfecto balance, levantando la bandeja sobre su cabeza con mucha facilidad como si ella no estuviera ahí. Él no necesita mirar sobre su hombro para captar la expresión abatida en su rostro o el desplome de sus hombros para saber que está decepcionada. A pesar de eso, ella no dice nada. Cada uno entiende que la solicitud era superficial. —Su majestad está probablemente ocupado…— Cualquier indicio de sutil burla se ha ido de su voz mientras comienza a avanzar por el pasillo, firmemente establecido en una conducta profesional.

Al final del pasillo él se detiene y da una simple mirada sobre su hombro. Ella no se ha movido. —Señorita, ¿es que finalmente se ha vuelto sorda o ha decidido ignorarme?— Ante esto ella está claramente confundida. Cuando ella se da la vuelta hacia él su expresión ha sido remplazada con una de desconcierto entrañable que dibuja una sonrisa en él. —Su majestad está ocupado y por lo tanto tendrá pocos momentos de sobra. Si usted insiste en perder el tiempo, insistiré en informarle que su té se ha enfriado debido a su holgazanería.

Es cuando está a punto de abandonar el estudio del príncipe Wilfred que se detiene. Los dos están tan fascinados el uno con el otro y su conversación que él duda seriamente que notarán su ausencia cuando se despide. Al prestarle poca atención, ellos sin querer le dan uno de esos preciosos momentos para romper su rol como mayordomo y en vez de eso ser un hombre. Ni siquiera él es perfecto. Si no se deja llevar en momentos de debilidad teme que se rompa más de lo que ya lo está.

Su cabeza está inclinada mientras habla con el príncipe Wilfred, pero desde la entrada él puede verla perfectamente. Es obvio por la manera en que sus labios se curvan continuamente que ella no puede luchar contra la sonrisa que estar en su presencia causa. Mechones de cabello enmarcan su rostro y sus dedos se contraen con el impulso de acomodarlos. Ella es una belleza, pero son sus ojos los que lo hieren más. Ella mira al Príncipe Wilfred con adoración; sus ojos dicen que él es el único hombre que ella puede ver. Claude no es nada comparado con eso.

Cada persona en el reino nace con un rol y un deber. El suyo es servir y proteger al hombre que nació para ser un príncipe, el caballero en brillante armadura con el que cada chica sueña. Esa es la forma en que el mundo funciona y el mundo funcionará siempre de esa forma. Él no puede alterar sus responsabilidades o abandonar su posición simplemente porque él debe aceptar el inferior trato en la vida. Mas importante, él no puede tener la mujer cuyo destino es amar al príncipe Wilfred.

Claude no la puede hacer feliz en la misma manera que el Príncipe Wilfred. Él es sólo un humilde sirviente. En los cuentos románticos de antaño, no es su papel. Las heroínas no se enamoran con hombres que pertenecen a las sombras, hombres cuyos roles son sólo personajes secundarios en el cruel juego del destino. Hombres en su posición pueden enamorarse de ella, amarla tanto como su príncipe o quizás más, pero ellos no ganan a la chica. Él es un mayordomo, no un príncipe, y por lo tanto él debe conformarse con lo que puede.

Él se permite a si mismo sólo unos segundos más, latidos que no duran lo suficiente pero son una eternidad al mismo tiempo, para grabar la mirada de amor sobre su rostro aunque no sea para él. Ella esconde una frágil belleza de si misma cuando mira al Príncipe Wilfred con una expresión de amor verdadero. Claude está seguro de que el Príncipe Wilfred, no un tonto hombre refleja la misma expresión, pero apenas puede reconocer al otro cuando ella está sonriendo tan dulcemente. Puede que a pesar de que ella es una plebeya, ella es una princesa en su dulce afección.

Claude no es un príncipe, así que atesorará aquellos momentos que pueda tomar de su intocable princesa.

FIN


End file.
